This invention relates to an oviduct-closing apparatus for effecting contraception.
One of the contraceptive processes known to-date consists of cauterizing the oviduct. However, this process is accompanied with the drawbacks that great difficulties are encountered in the operation, the operator is demanded to have extremely advanced skills, and after operation the oviduct cannot be returned to normal functioning.
For the resolution of the above-mentioned difficulties, there have been proposed the process of closing the oviduct by means of a clip, and also the process of pouring silicone rubber into the oviduct and hardening the rubber in order to close the oviduct. However, these proposed processes are still hampered by the following difficulties. In the case of applying a clip, difficulties arise in fitting the clip to the oviduct and removing it therefrom, and moreover a large and complex device must be provided. When silicone rubber is used, a great deal of time is necessary before the silicone rubber is fully hardened, thus extending the operation and subjecting the patient to great pain. Moreover, a large and complex device has to be used to pour unhardened silicone rubber into the oviduct. Moreover, the silicone rubber process is hampered by the problem that when the silicone rubber is removed from the oviduct, the rubber tends to split at an interim portion, thus failing to attain the regeneration of the oviduct's function.